


Do You Want to Come Along the Ride?

by parkeritup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, I will update the tags if I keep going, I'm trying my best, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, On the Run, Peter Parker Loves Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is on The Run, Precious Peter Parker, Trauma, a shit attempt at character study, so much rambling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeritup/pseuds/parkeritup
Summary: "Fuck, this has been such a messy letter so far. I haven't actually addressed anything properly yet. How are you? How's everything? Of course, you can't reply cause this is a letter. Wow, real smooth of me. I'm sorry I talked about Tony for half of this. Even when he's dead Tony's still both a drama queen and the center of attention, right? You can't get rid of the guy."Or: Peter writes a letter to MJ while on the run.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Do You Want to Come Along the Ride?

To start off, I want to address something.

I know that I don't stop and think. I know I get careless. I know that it's probably a really bad thing I lose my civilian clothes 'cause I hurl them down allies, and never look for them after. I know that I bite off more than I can chew, too much. I think that that's what really got me into this whole mess, and I want to apologize because if that wasn't the case, we wouldn't have to be talking through letters. 

This reminds of me something. There was this one time, during the Stark internship- Remember that? Crazy, right? We were at the workshop, me and Mr. Stark, and we were working on this thing, and I, uh, got stuck on this one bit? I don't want to go into details. I feel like it's beside the point and then a chunk of this is me blabbering. 

Oh God, I'm already blabbering. Anyways, so, I tell him it's not working. And that I tried doing it the other way 'round as he said, and it still wasn't working, and I didn't know what to do. And he peers over at my workbench for like, a second, tops, and he goes: "Hold on, hold on, let's move that there, try it now." 

And I follow instructions, and then I see this pattern in front of me. And see, I've sort of already messed up and I want to impress him so I try to predict the next few steps and I set the bench on fire. Not very impressive. Mr. Stark pulls an unsuccessful WWE move and tackles me away from the bench. I'll never forget this bit, he stares at the fire and then goes "At least Dum-E gets to do something now"- which is fucking hilarious now to think of it. I didn't think it was hilarious at the time. I was dying on the inside. I guess he saw that dread in my eyes 'cause he laughed, and told me to take one step at a time and that if I wasn't blowing something up once a day, I'm not doing it right. He also called me a kid. Not that I'm implying he was calling me his kid. He already had a kid, which is not me. I am separate from the kid. Her name's Morgan. Maybe you've already met her? I have no idea what's happened on your end. You would tell me to shut up now. I should shut up. 

I was always worried that Mr. Stark would hate me 'cause I never listen to exact instructions. He'd always say that it's my impulsivity that's gonna get me killed one day (He was sort of right about that, that's also something I find really funny). It wasn't that I respected him enough, God, no, but it's just that there's not much time to think when you're trying to live to the absolute legend that is Tony fucking Stark. It never seemed like he took a moment to think, so why should I? If I'm trying to follow in his footsteps, what's the harm right?

I guess the point of me telling you this is that I don't know what I'm doing. At all. I always thought Tony had it together all the time, but I probably take to his liking now more than ever. At least that's what Fury tells me. I hate this. I hate that he's gone. I hate that I can only say this stuff now that he's gone. In all honesty, though? I really don't believe he's gone. Does that sound crazy? I know that I watched the man die in front of me, for God's sake. Yet I honestly think that Tony's hiding out in some cabin in the woods. The weather's nice and it's comfortable, and Morgan and Pepper visit all the time. Like it's one whole publicity stunt that only Tony Stark of all people would be able to pull off. It's really illogical, but I really want to believe it. Things suck. I really miss your dumb face right now. It would make me feel a lot better.

You're all I think about. You're the only thing keeping me going. Every day I wake up and it's like the entire world fucking hates my guts, and they do, but I got you, you know? And that makes me feel content. That there's going to be a time where I come back home, and we get to go on a second date. No Spider-Man suit though, unless you've taken a sudden liking to swinging around. 

Can I just say something? You were adorable on our date when we swung around the city. I cherish that memory more than you'll ever know. 

I know I'm being very upfront with this. All the feelings stuff. But from what I've seen around here, I'm worried I'll never get to say this stuff to you. I didn't get to say a lot of things to Tony, and I never will, and I don't want to repeat that, especially with you, MJ.

I also want to say that, I acknowledge that these are some insane circumstances. If you want out, I completely understand. I signed up for this, but you didn't, and it would be unfair of me to assume I could just take you along the ride. So, here I am formally asking, do you want to do this? 

Wow, imagine if this came out. Future President Michelle Jones talking to criminals? I can see the headlines now, haha. Not that I intend to stay a criminal. I'm gonna get my name cleared and everything. Even Captain America was a criminal at one point. It's all part of the superhero gig, right? Normal. 

Fuck, this has been such a messy letter so far. I haven't actually addressed anything properly yet. How are you? How's everything? Of course, you can't reply cause this is a letter. Wow, real smooth of me. I'm sorry I talked about Tony for half of this. Even when he's dead Tony's still both a drama queen and the center of attention, right? You can't get rid of the guy.

See you soon, 

Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear something up: Peter also sent letters to other people. I felt like it would be very weird if this was the only letter he could send, and he just,,,, talks about Tony. He can still sort of communicate to his loved ones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
